Elisabeth the Conqueror
by Airemay
Summary: A young girl goes to Azkban. What does she see? Does she really want to see who she came to see?


A/N: I haven't posted since December! I was in such a writer's block. I know the third part seems weird, (since I don't know if children can see their parents in Azakban) but it makes for a good story for me to write. This is *sort of* an introduction to an original character of mine. I'm writing a series about her. Well, happy reading!  
  
Elisabeth the Conqueror  
  
It was a beautiful summer afternoon at The Greenberry. The sky was a perfect shade of blue and the sun was golden. You weren't cold, or hot. Yes, it was a perfect day.  
  
"Hey, Padfoot, come here," James Potter asked.  
  
"I'm busy!" Sirius replied.  
  
"Since when are you busy? You don't work at all!" James retorted.  
  
"I do so work! I happen to work for the Ministry of Magic."  
  
"Sure Padfoot," James said, "In your dreams. If you work for the Ministry of Magic, then Lily just ran off with Severus Snape."  
  
Sirius's face cringed, "Please, James. Don't say things like that. I just got a very naughty and disgusting picture in head."  
  
"Well, then get over hear before I-"  
  
"Before you what?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Before I hex you with all the curses I've learned. I knew they would come in handy for something."  
  
Sirius knew that he wouldn't win this battle and came over.  
  
"Honestly Prongs, do you always have to interrupt everything?" Sirius asked.  
  
"It's important. Come inside. Lily and I have something to ask you."  
  
James led Sirius into his house and into the kitchen. They had a very nice house. There were a lot of windows and the curtains were scarlet with golden Snitches. James sat down next to Lily and Harry.  
  
"Sirius, we have something really important to ask you." Lily said seriously.  
  
"Yeah, that much I got. So, what's up?" Sirius said.  
  
"Well, Severus Snape has found out that we are Voldermort's next target," Lily gave James a look," Okay, You-Know-Who. We have to leave. And we need you as our Secret Keeper."  
  
Sirius looked up at the sound of Snape. "Since when is Snape on our side? What's this about how you're You-Know-Who's next target."  
  
Lily sighed, "I know you might not believe it, but Severus Snape is on our side. He is a Death Eater, but he's working for Dumbledore as a spy. He found out that You-Know-Who is after us. That's why we have to go. So in order to go, we need a Secret Keeper."  
  
Sirius gave James a funny look. "Okay, I still don't see how Snape could be on our side, but I'll cope. Are you sure you need a Secret Keeper? I mean, can't you just go into hiding? He won't find you guys. You can go to the Alps. There are some places that he hasn't got to yet."  
  
Lily looked a Sirius. "Sirius, we need a Secret Keeper. If we don't, Voldermort could find us. And you're the only we really trust. Now please, will you be our Secret Keeper?"  
  
Now Sirius sighed. There wasn't any other choice. He should do it. After all, James and Lily have done so much for him.  
  
"I'll do it," he said after a moment.  
  
Lily flung her arms around Sirius. Even Harry looked happy.  
  
"Oh, God. Thank you Sirius. We can perform the spell tomorrow. Dumbledore's coming to help us."  
  
Even though Lily and James had their Secret Keeper, they were still worried. They didn't even know if the spell would work. It's not that they doubted Sirius; it wasn't that at all. They just had their doubts. Both were worried about Sirius and what would happen if Voldermort got to him. Also, Lily and James were very worried about Harry. They loved him so much. If anything happened to them, what would happen to Harry? Even then, they still had hope. And after all, a love as strong as theirs was will keep you going forever.  
  
  
***  
Approximately 6 months later...  
  
"Wormtail, how could you?" Sirius yelled.  
  
"I haven't done anything! You, Sirius, you betrayed Lily and James." Peter asked.  
  
"I did? How dare you think that I would do something like that! I loved Lily and James. I was Harry's godfather. How dare you insult me like that! You must have been so happy to tell You-Know-Who that you could bring him the Potters. Did Lily and James mean anything to you? I guess you got scared, eh Wormtail? You've always been a coward. I just never thought it would be you."  
  
"Coward, me? You delivered the Potters, Padfoot. It's your fault that they're dead!" Wormtail said.  
  
The angry expression on Sirius's face fell as if someone had wiped it clean with an eraser. "I just as good had killed them. I told them to use you. I told them to use you! A coward who runs when evil comes."  
  
Wormtail almost hurt by the last comment, but you couldn't tell. At that point, he wasn't feeling anything. He truly was a Death Eater. Seeing as Sirius had let his guard down, Wormtail decided that instead of staying, he would run. And run he did. Unfortunately, he only went about three feet before Sirius noticed him.  
  
"Oh no. You're not getting away, Wormtail. Not this time"  
  
Sirius shot after Wormtail, waving his wand. He was trying to place a curse or hex on him, but his wand wasn't steady enough to aim. Finally, he caught up with Wormtail. Sirius tripped him and aimed his wand at Wormtail's heart.  
  
"Now, it's your turn to feel what Lily and James felt." All the emotions that had been hid in his heart were unleashed as he roared, "Adava Kedavra!"  
  
The death curse shot ruthlessly out of his wand. "I got you, Wormtail," said Sirius. He started to laugh. It wasn't that this was funny, not at all. Sirius was crazy with laughter. His laughter became so high pitched and hysterical that he didn't notice the big crater in front of him, or the Muggles lying among him.  
  
However, when he stopped laughing, he noticed something. Where was the body? Usually when one dies, you find a body. Sirius looked around. At his feet was a finger. Sirius had not killed Wormtail. He got away. Wormtail might not have been the smartest man in the Wizarding world, but he knew how to play dirty. He had used a very powerful piece of Dark Magic that only kills Muggles. Know one knew of this spell, seeing as Voldermort had created it himself. It was the crowning glory of the Death Eaters. If anyone else knew of this spell, then Wormtail would be in a lot of trouble.  
  
Just then, Sirius heard noises. He turned around and saw people with Ministry uniforms on. He was just about to tell them about Wormtail when a Ministry officer approached him.  
  
"Well, now. What do we have here? I never expected you, Sirius. I guess you need to work on anger management, eh? Well, by the order of the Minister of Magic, you are under arrest for the murder of Peter Pettigrew and over 10 Muggles."  
  
"What? Me? I didn't kill these people! Wormtail did! Why would I kill them? I hate Wormtail, not Muggles."  
  
The man's face stiffened, "Sirius, don't deny it. A lot of people here say that they saw you curse Peter. You were so angry about the Potters that the effect was, was, well, astronomical."  
  
"You don't understand. Peter was the Potter's secret keeper. He delivered them to You-Know-Who. He killed Lily and James Potter!" Sirius shrieked.  
  
"That's ridiculous. You are the Potter's secret keeper. We have proof of that."  
  
"They changed at the last minute." Sirius said.  
  
"Sure. Come on. I'm supposed to take you to Azakban." The man said.  
  
The little color in Sirius's face left, "Azakban. No, come on. I didn't do it! You have to believe me."  
  
Then, suddenly, his face it up, "What about my trial? I am entitled to one."  
  
"Not this time. Come with me peacefully or I will use force."  
  
"No. I'm not going to come. You heard what I said. I did nothing! Nothing I tell you. And if you are going to believe a bunch of Muggles over me, then screw you."  
  
Sirius opened his mouth like he was going to say something else, but the officer knocked him out with a well placed hex.  
  
***  
  
Approximately 111/2 years later (around the time of book 1 or 2). As told by Elisabeth Lestrange, a witch visiting her parents in Azakban. It's in the present tense.  
  
It's dark. Not the kind of dark in the sky, but the something bad is in here dark. I am here visiting my parents, the Lestranges. They are here for life because they are Death Eaters. I'm not sure what that is, but I don't think it's good. I am being brought up by my half brother Oliver.  
  
I'm getting scared. There are these creatures, Dementors they are called. I feel cold, heartless, and sad. I don't like it. I would leave, however this is the only chance I get to see my parents. Oliver had to pull some strings with Albus Dumbledore and he had to pull some strings with the Ministry. You see, kids aren't allowed at Azakban. It makes you different, at least I've heard. I don't know what to expect. I wish my brother was here, but he had a Quidditch match. He's in his 6th year and is Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I don't go to Hogwarts, at least now. Oliver doesn't want me "exposed" to the Wizarding World just yet. He thinks that I will be ridiculed and shunned because of my parents.  
  
This corridor is long, and I can hear the pains of the prisoners. These people are in for life and have done terrible things. One man, Sirius Black, murdered a lot of people in 1981 with just Adava Kedavra. I hope I get to see him! I want to talk to him and find out why he did it. If that sounds weird, I'm sorry. I don't want to talk to my parents though. I just want to look at them because I have no memory of them what so ever.  
  
There are little windows looking into the cells of the prisoners. I stop to look at one. It's Sirius Black! I turn to the guard behind me.  
  
"This is the one, sir."  
  
The guard is emotionless. His eyes are liked glazed grapes, round and shiny. He doesn't even realize that Sirius Black is not my father, or any member of my family.  
  
The key turns and the door swings open. It is black and I can't see a thing. Luckily, I have my wand with me.  
  
"Lumos," I say.  
  
The whole room is illuminated. It is empty, expect for a bench and a man. The man is thin, and his eyes are, well, I don't know. It's like they aren't even there.   
His hair is in long, dark strings. It scares me that one could look like that and still be alive.  
  
I am walking up towards him. I don't think he even realizes someone is there. My breath is shorter, and shallower. I hope he doesn't notice. I hope he doesn't hex me. Wait, he doesn't have a wand. Whew! That takes care of some of my worries.  
  
I start to walk back to the door when out of the corner of my eye; I see his face turn towards me.  
  
"Who are you?" he asks.  
  
"I'm Elisabeth." I answer," Elisabeth Lestrange."  
  
I wait for a moment before I say more. I don't want to aggravate him, seeing as I value my life. Breath, breath Elisabeth. He can't hurt you.  
  
"Are you Sirius Black?" I ask in a soft voice.  
  
He isn't responding. Oh god, what did I do? Should I ask him again, just leave. But wait, I think he's going to say something.  
  
"Yes, I was Sirius Black... Once"  
  
"Was, what do you mean was, and once?"  
  
He sighs and looks at the ground, "About 12 years ago, I was the man called Sirius Black. I was the prankster, the friend, the godfather. However, that man is gone. I am now just a being, a being trapped within the walls of this, this... This fortress, Azakban."  
  
I'm puzzled. How can you not be the man you are? It doesn't make sense.  
  
"Sir, I'm afraid I don't know what you mean."  
  
He looks up and I think he smiles. I can't tell, as it is not too light in here.  
  
"I didn't expect you to. Let me explain. Can you please sit down? You'll feel better."  
  
I sit down. I do feel better. I have forgotten the emptiness around me that I have gotten from this place.  
  
"Are you comfortable?"  
  
I feebly nod my head.  
  
"No, you're not. You shouldn't be comfortable. You shouldn't even be here. Well, that's okay. You'll live. Let me start from the beginning."  
  
He proceeds in telling me his life story. How he was dared by James Potter to moon Professor Dumbledore first year and how he nearly got Severus Snape killed. But not everything he tells me is funny, or cute. Some of it is scary, morbid and sad. I feel his pain. Or at least I think. I can't tell. It might be the Dementors. It might be him. He stops when he gets to the part about James and Lily Potter.  
  
"Is this too boring? Because if you aren't interested, you can leave."  
  
"Oh no, sir," I say anxiously, "Please, go on."  
  
He tells me about how happy he felt at Lily and James's wedding. The pride in being Harry's godfather. How angry and devastated he felt when he went to Godric's Hollow and didn't find Lily or James.  
  
I stop him, "Sir, could you tell me more about that night? When you found Godric's Hollow in flames?"  
  
I can see the tears in his eyes, and I regret asking him to tell me more. As I open my mouth, he says, "Yes, I will. I haven't told anyone this yet, and I need to say something."  
  
"I was at a pub in London, near Hogsmeade. You know where Hogsmeade is, right?"  
  
I nod, not saying a word.  
  
"I heard on the news about a fire near where Godric's Hollow was. I quickly got on my motorcycle and flew there as fast as I could. You see, I wasn't the Potters secret keeper. Wormtail, Peter Pettigrew to you, was. I made them change at the last minute. It is a mistake I will regret forever. Anyway, I got there about twenty minutes later. The place was engulfed with flames. I got off and just stood there, not knowing what to do. I went into what used to be their house and I looked around for any signs of them. I found James's wand, and Lily's hair ribbon, but nothing else. Then, I heard a noise. I took out my wand, thinking it might have been the person who did this. I walked around and I almost stepped on something. I looked down and saw a baby. It was Harry! I was so happy. He was alive, but barely. His face was dirty and he had a lightning shaped scar on his forehead. I immediately rushed him out of what was left of the house. I was about to take him to my place, when I saw Hagrid. Hagrid is from Hogwarts. He said that he had to take Harry. He went on to explain to me why Dumbledore had arranged this. By now, I was in tears. The only person who could bring me joy was about to be taken away from me. I couldn't stand it. However, I agreed. Dumbledore is wise, and I knew that I could trust him. He was a good friend, and he comforted me. Course, that wasn't a pleasant experience because Hagrid is, well, Hagrid."  
  
Sirius pauses to catch his breath, and then he begins again.  
  
"I let Hagrid take my motorcycle so he could get there faster. I watched Harry and Hagrid fly away and I stared. I just stared at the remains of Godric's Hollow. After about what seemed an hour, I walked away. I don't remember where, I just remember finding Wormtail."  
  
He goes on and he tells me more of Wormtail and about when he was arrested by the Ministry of Magic.  
  
"There you have it. And now I am here. I am not longer the person I used to be. The only thing that keeps me going is that I am innocent. That isn't a happy thought, so the Dementors cannot take it away from me. I have spent almost 12 years here, and I feel the same as I did when I walked in. Cold, empty and longing for everyone I knew."  
  
He laughs, "Even Severus Snape. I played too many tricks on him and I think it caused some serious damage."  
  
Sirius stops and looks at me, "What did you say your name was?"  
  
"Elisabeth. Elisabeth Lestrange."  
  
He looks up, "Lestrange, as in the Death Eaters."  
  
I shudder at the sound of that. It sounds so evil, and I don't even know what it is.  
  
"Yes, sir. I am here to see them, but I wanted to see you first. I don't want to see my parents."  
  
Now Sirius looks puzzled, "Me, why? Why don't you want to see your parents?"  
  
I sigh. Why should I tell him? Then again, he did just tell me his whole life story. Why shouldn't I tell him why? Well, I might as well.  
  
"I have never seen my parents before or have at least have no memories of them. They were gone when I was about a year and half old. I only remember the Ministry men and how Oliver, my brother, took me away to live with his parents. You see, he was my half brother. Before my mother became a Death Eater, she was married to a man named Daniel Wood. After he discovered her secret life, he left and took Oliver with him. My mother got remarried to Raymond Lestrange. I was born shortly after. When Oliver's parents found out about what had happened, Daniel and Sophia came with Oliver to my home and took me away. I don't even know what a Death Eater is. My brother doesn't like it when I talk about it. He won't let me go to Hogwarts because of my parents. They've ruined my whole life. I just want to see them and look at their faces. I want to see the people who have made my life unbearable."  
  
I feel myself shaking. I'm not nervous though. Maybe I'm scared. This place is making me feel bad.  
  
"Elisabeth," Sirius says, "I know how you feel. I feel the same way about Peter. I can't say that I'm over it, but I know what you're going through. This place, Azakban, it's taken all of the joy out of life. It's like I'm reliving the night at Godric's Hollow all over again."  
  
I don't know what to say. I can see the tears coming again. Should I comfort him? No, he might get alarmed. Then again, maybe it would help. I reach out to hug. Strangely, he doesn't move away or seemed startled. In fact, he hugs me back. After a few moments, he lets go. He looks happier. I feel happier.  
  
"I should go now, " I say, "Thank you, sir."  
  
There is nothing else to say. I can't say, "I hope you get out soon," because that won't happen. I don't say anything; I just walk out.  
  
"Elisabeth, can I ask you a favor?" Sirius asks.  
  
"Sure, anything."  
  
"If you go to Hogwarts, and you see Harry Potter, can you tell him that I miss him and I love him?"  
  
I can feel the tears in my eyes. I feel the salty taste in my mouth.  
  
"Yes, sir. I will do that for you."  
  
I walk out of the cell. The guard shuts it. I walk down the long corridor and stop. I think it's my parents! But I go on. I've done what I came to do. I saw them, I even saw Sirius Black! But also, I comforted a man who hasn't been comforted in over a decade. I feel good. I've done my good deed for the day, so to speak. I am happy to be out. Yet, I don't feel at all like they said I would. Oliver said that I would feel horrible, without a happy thought in my body. Although I'm not my usually cheery self, I feel satisfied. I don't know why, I just do. I came, I saw, and I conquered.  



End file.
